Talks Machina Episode 21
| Image = TM21.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Laura Bailey, Ashley Johnson, Brian Wayne Foster, and Taliesin Jaffe. | ChapterNum = Talks Machina | EpNum = 21 | GnSNum = C1E94a | Airdate = 2017-04-18 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 1:14:18 | VOD = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mXIt7AvZVdA | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the twenty-first episode of Talks Machina. Laura Bailey, Taliesin Jaffe, and Ashley Johnson discuss with Brian Wayne Foster. Synopsis *BoatsBoats911: Ashley and Taliesin: Do you think Percy would have signed a contract with a devil if Pike was with the group in the 9 hells? How do you think that would have gone differently? *Tunhk: To Laura: How does it feel knowing every other character thinks Vex is the coolest and prettiest? *EchoIndia: For Taliesin, Were you planning to scry in Scanlan from the very second you asked for the scrying eye, or did it occur to you last second? *@NinjaSudo:To Ashley: A million voices cried out at once w/your "Scanlan Night Talks" moment. Was this thought of before or improv? *Seedy88: Laura, what was Vex thinking when her duties as Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt were explained to her? How did it measure up to her expectations? Also, please give Trinket a big hug for me! *Seedy88: Taliesin, what made Percy decide he wants the Earring and Gate Stone back from Scanlan? Is he afraid he might further alienate Scanlan if he asks for them back? *Schneeland: To Ashely and Taliesin - Both of you gave impressive displays of how your characters deal/struggle with Scanlan's departure from the group. Was that something born (solely) out of the moment? Or would you say Vox Machina feels incomplete without him? *@Pvtvito: Laura, if Percy had told you the render was a creature of protection and not evil would you have approached it differently? *Gif of the Week: Lady kima on tumblr rendition of "Scanlan Night Talks" *DerAlpi: To Taliesin: What is Scanlan for Percy right now: A part of the family, an (old) friend or somebody he used to know? Why is Percy angry with Scanlan? Is it because he left or is it because how/in which manner he left? *Schneeland: To Ashley – Pike sometimes seems conflicted between taking the caring role she assumes most of the time and the “Grog-like” way of just doing whatever feels right in the moment, including smashing things/opponents. Had pike been to the Hell, do you think the would have been a risk of het attitudes shifting toward the latter? *@yapyap92: What was going through your head during the meditation and the grey hunt battle? *VexVaxVoxVix: Taliesin: How much of the details/specifics of The Grey Hunt was you and how much was Matt? *MiscreationOO: For Taliesin: You seemed very stressed during the grey hunt, particularly towards the end. Had Percy considered (or you even) that it might be an actual life or death battle that she may not have come out of? And how would he have reacted if this was how she died? *Sera_goldaxe: Tal: How excited were you to do TWO reverse whispers on two different shows? *Fanart of the Week: Carlos Ruiz aka @Kairuiz_ *Caroline Hope Jackson: Ashley: If Pike had the chance to say one last thing to Scanlan before he left, what would it have been? Would Pike have considered leaving with him? *Scullery_plateau: Laura, which does Vex think of more as home now; Greyskull of Whitestone? *DerAlpi: To Ashley: Does Pike feel somewhat guilty for Scanlan’s anger and departure, because she and Percy pranked him? *The_Netherlad: To Everyone: Now that there’s a time skip, what are each of your character’s hobbies? For Percy, we know that he is a bit of a bookworm. What do Vex and Pike like to do during their time off? *@BubblerluvJoy: Laura & Ashley: as one of the only girls I know that plays D&D. I get a lot of crap. Do you? How do you handle it? *WeiryWriter: For Taliesin: AS far as I can recall there has not been an on-screen conversation between Percy and Cassandra about his relationship with Vex. Can we assume that that has just happened off-screen or does she not “officially” know? If she doesn’t know why do you think Percy told her? *Sanderf90: Question for The Mistress of the Grey Hunt: For the first time in their young lives Vex’halia an Vax’ildan will be spending quite some time away from one another. Do you think either of them is ready for that or will Vex get restless? *TiamatZX: Everyone, how psyched are you about the upcoming one-shot? And how do you feel, Taliesin and Laura, knowing that the insanity that happened when you last traversed Liam’s crazy world has only just begun? *Raevun: Taliesin: Percy has been wary of leadership for a while, but now he has reached a point where he wants to help run Whitestone. Will his penchant for tinkering and his paranoia influence how he shapes his home? *Gabbey Lacono: Ashley: How difficult for you is it rp wise to have Pike attended big events; like fighting Raishan and Thordak, but you not really experiencing it yourself? Have you re-watch the episodes so that you know to rp or talk about them? *YoungCedeling: Taliesin: Percival lives amongst several thigh powered legendary heroes. Similar to the likes of Batman, has he devoted any time coming up with contingency plans if any of them were to ever go rogue? *Aegis_of_Ages: Ashley do you feel like you’ll deal with a time skip easier since you are used to coming back to the game in wildly different circumstances that when you left it? Laura: Vex doesn’t talk much about being a ranger. Doe she have an affinity for nature aside from het connection to Trinket? *Jessica Johnson: Ashley: In pike’s backstory, Wilhand is named het great-great grandfather, and we know he raised Pike. What happened to her parents and grandparents? Does she have other family? *@ChildofLuthien: Taliesin: Percy broke this honesty streak by scrying on Scanlan. What does it mean for him to be falling into old habits? *If you were talking to you younger self’s, how excited would there be about your jobs right now? *For all: What would your blurb on the back of Tary’s book say? Talks Machine in the Dark Quotations References Art: